The Scientist
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Após Sirius pregar uma peça em Snape, Remus pensa se o outro está preparado para um relacionamento de verdade. SiRem com uma pitada de Jily, pra quem gosta! *.*


**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Puppy love e Jily**

 **Disclaimer: Se eu tivesse algum direito sobre Harry Potter, bem...eles seriam felizes, pq eles merecem! *.***

 **Sinopse: Após Sirius pregar uma peça em Snape, Remus pensa se o outro está preparado para um relacionamento de verdade.**

 **Essa fic é um presente de natal(meio atrasado) para minha querida beta Amy Lupin. Ela é uma songfic de "The Scientist" by Coldplay. Amy ama a banda e também o shipp. Espero que gostem! xP**

* * *

Eles já não se falavam há um mês. A última vez que Remus dirigira a palavra a Sirius, fora antes da última lua cheia. Antes de o bastardo estragar tudo com aquela brincadeira idiota.

Não que Sirius não tivesse tentado persuadir o mais novo. No último mês, de diversas formas, ele tentara forçar Remus a ouvir suas explicações. Entretanto, ao mesmo passo que o moreno estava decidido a fazer-se ouvir, o castanho estava empenhado em evitar o amigo.

Propositalmente, Remus passava agora, a maior parte do tempo fora do salão comunal com Lilly, a fim de barrar as tentativas de Sirius de se aproximar.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

(Vim para te encontrar, dizer que sinto muito)

You don't know how lovely you are

(Você não sabe como é amável)

I had to find you, tell you I need you

(Tinha que te ver, lhe dizer que preciso de você)

And tell you I set you apart

(Dizer que te escolhi)

A ruiva notara que algo havia acontecido durante a última lua cheia e como já suspeitava da licantropia do amigo, não tardou em pressioná-lo, dois dias depois que ele recebera alta da ala-hospitalar.

\- Desembucha Lupin! - ela proferiu em tom mandão durante uma de suas rondas em dupla.

\- O quê? - Remus levantou as sobrancelhas, atônito.

Lily revirou os olhos, franzindo a testa.

\- Todo mundo do nosso ano notou que você não está falando mais com os outros garotos do seu dormitório, Remus. - Ela continuou, suavizando seu olhar. – Eu não estou procurando fofocas, nem nada do tipo, só quero que saiba que se Sirius e aquele idiota do Potter fizeram algo com você...

\- James? - Remus arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. - Por que você sempre tem que pensar o pior dele?

\- Não venha defendê-lo, Lupin. - A garota rebateu, enquanto viravam em um corredor. - É óbvio que você está chateado com os dois.

Remus abriu a boca na intenção de defender o amigo, mas Lily não estava olhando em sua direção, evitando seu olhar quando voltou a falar.

\- Tem algo a ver com o fato de você sempre sumir na lua cheia? - Ela parou no corredor, abrindo uma porta, fingindo examinar o seu interior.

Remus afastou-se dois passos da garota, em reflexo. Os pelos do seu braço arrepiavam-se e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas só de pensar na possibilidade de que Lily não falaria mais com ele, caso descobrisse seu segredo.

\- Eles descobriram, finalmente?

\- O q...?

\- Não precisa esconder de mim, Remus. - A ruiva disse com doçura. - Eu prometo não agir como eles.

Remus sabia que ele devia sentir-se grato pela atitude da garota, pelo modo como estava aceitando sua maldição, como poucas pessoas aceitariam. Mas a única coisa que o garoto sentia naquele momento era raiva.

\- Você vive dizendo que James é arrogante, Lily. - Ele bravejou, entredentes. - Mas quem está sendo arrogante e um tanto mesquinha, no momento, é você.

A garota arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu, chocada.

\- Se você pref...

\- Não, Lily. - Remus cortou-a, olhando em direção aos dois lados do corredor e puxando-a para a sala que ela deixara aberta. - Agora é você quem precisa me ouvir. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai manter segredo sobre o que eu tenho a dizer.

Os olhos verdes da garota ainda estavam um pouco arregalados, mas Remus pôde notar, divertindo-se, que eles também guardavam um pouco de curiosidade.

Lily ouviu com atenção a sua história, desde o seu passado com Fenrir Greyback até o momento em que os amigos haviam descoberto sobre sua licantropia, ao que a garota soltou uma exclamação, surpresa.

\- Eles sabem desde o segundo ano? - Remus temia que os olhos da garota iriam saltar para fora das órbitas.

\- Você os subestima demais. - O lupino rebateu claramente irritado. - Eles dividem o dormitório comigo desde o primeiro ano, Lily. E, apesar de você não assumir, _Prongs_ e _Padfoot_ são duas das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci.

\- Quem?

\- James e Sirius. - O garoto girou os olhos.

Lily cruzou os braços ante o peito e bufou, contrariada.

\- E eles aceitaram sua...er...condição assim? Numa boa?

Remus riu abertamente.

\- Tá brincando? Eles estavam praticamente encantados por ter um amigo lobisomem. - Ele notou o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Lily, o primeiro desde que eles haviam saído do salão comunal. - Quer dizer, Peter não estava muito animado com a ideia, a princípio. Mas ele faria qualquer coisa que James achasse certo.

Lily revirou os olhos, o que fez com que Remus tivesse uma ideia. Talvez ele pudesse tirar proveito de algo em meio àquele desastre todo.

\- Por que você o odeia tanto?

\- Quem?

\- James, óbvio. - O castanho rebateu impaciente.

\- Eu não o odeio. - Lily defendeu-se, remexendo-se desconfortável. - Só acho que ele é arrogante e petulante. Não faria mal a ele um pouco de humildade. Andando por aí com aquele _Golden Snitch_ estúpido. Nem _Seeker_ ele é, afinal de contas. Com aquele cabelo bagunçado propositalmente, para que sempre pareça que ele acabou de sair de uma partida de _quidditch_.

Remus pressionou os lábios contendo um sorriso e continuou, ignorando as divagações da garota.

\- De uma maneira que você não poderia entender, - Lupin começou de maneira sutil. - a não ser que se dê uma chance de conhecê-lo de verdade, James é uma das pessoas mais humildes que já conheci.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Tá. Ok. - O garoto rendeu-se, sabendo que havia extrapolado um pouco. - Talvez humildade não seja a palavra certa, mas eu acho que você poderia deixar de julgá-lo com cinco pedras nas mãos, sendo que você nunca se deu ao trabalho de tentar.

\- Não me enrole, Lupin. - A ruiva pestanejou, suspirando. - Você ainda não me disse por que não estão se falando. Alguma coisa eles fizeram...

\- Sirius fez. James não tem culpa de nada.

Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions

(Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas)

Oh let's go back to the start

(Oh, vamos voltar para o começo)

Running in circles, coming up tails

(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda)

Heads on a science apart

(Cabeças numa ciência à parte)

\- Aposto que você está apenas o defendendo...

\- Não, Lily. - Remus gritou. - Eu sei que vê-lo como vilão é mais fácil pra você, pois assim você evita encarar seus sentimentos por ele, mas se não fosse por ele, eu provavelmente estaria em Azkaban nesse momento.

\- Eu não te... - A garota guinchou, e Remus tinha certeza de que estava corada, mesmo que não pudesse ver muita coisa no escuro.

\- Que seja. Você vai me deixar terminar ou não?

Lily bufou novamente, mas se calou.

Remus contou a ela como os amigos haviam se tornado _animagus_ para que pudessem acompanhá-lo em suas noites de lua cheia e terminou falando sobre a peça que Sirius pregara em Snape, na última lua cheia.

Quando terminou seu relato, Lily estava atônita, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca escancarada.

\- Eles se transformaram ilegalmente em _animagus_? - Ela disse por fim, chocada.

\- Lily, - Remus choramingou, temendo que houvesse falado demais. – você me prometeu que não iria contar nada a ninguém.

\- Como você pôde deixar que eles fizessem isso, Remus? - A garota encarava-o chocada.

\- E você acha que eles me contaram? - Remus revirou os olhos. – Eles simplesmente apareceram em _Shrieking Shack_ na primeira lua cheia desse ano letivo. Eu já havia me transformado, não era como se eu pudesse realmente fazer algo a respeito.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes que a garota criasse coragem para falar.

\- E James salvou a vida de Severus? Por quê?

Remus suspirou.

\- Porque ele sabia que eu jamais conseguiria me perdoar se algo acontecesse. Porque ele é fiel a Dumbledore. Porque ele jamais iria colocar em risco a vida de ninguém, não importa o quanto ele odeia essa pessoa. - Ele parou por um segundo, pensando se não iria passar dos limites dizendo o que estava prestes a dizer. – E porque ele te ama e sabe que você iria culpa-lo caso algo acontecesse com Snape.

Lily desviou o olhar e Remus soube naquele momento que sua ideia havia funcionado. _"Eu espero que James não me mate por isso"_ ele divagava consigo mesmo, quando Lily chamou sua atenção.

\- Então você e Sirius terminaram?

\- O quê? – Remus engasgou-se com sua própria saliva.

\- Ah! Qual é Remus! - Lily exasperou-se. - Todo mundo sabem que vocês namoram.

\- Nós não namoramos, Lily.

\- Que vocês se pegam, então?

\- Não. Cristo!

Lily semicerrou os olhos.

\- Então ele ter saído no braço com Adrian por ter te mandado pra enfermaria naquela aula de defesa contra artes das trevas foi algo cotidiano? - Lily revirou os olhos. - O coitado nem soube o que o acertou no final das contas.

\- Sirius bateu em Adrian? Adrian o nerd? - Remus estava chocado. - Por quê? Aquilo foi um acidente. O garoto nem sabe se defender sem uma varinha!

Lily gargalhou, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de Remus.

\- Eu não ouso tentar entender os seus amigos, Lupin. - Ela pontuou em tom de brincadeira.

\- É melhor nós irmos, nós devíamos estar fazendo nossa ronda.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e os dois saíram da sala.

\- Eu sei que ele errou, Remus. - Lily disse, quando os dois tomaram o caminho para torre de _gryffindor_ , algumas horas depois. - Mas até um cego poderia perceber que ele gosta de você.

Remus não disse nada, evitando o olhar da garota.

\- Vamos fazer um acordo? - Ela disse por fim, ao que Remus concordou com a cabeça. - Eu dou uma chance a Potter, por mais que eu saiba que vou descobrir que ele é o babaca que eu _sei_ que ele é, se você perdoar Sirius.

Remus semicerrou os olhos, perguntando-se onde Lily queria chegar com aquilo. _"Oh, Lily! Você não vai querer jogar com um Marauder!"_

\- Feito! - O garoto concordou. - Mas você tem que dar uma chance para ele, de verdade. Tentar conhecê-lo mesmo.

Lily bufou e revirou os olhos, antes que os dois chegassem ao retrato da mulher gorda. James estaria lhe devendo uma em breve, com certeza.

Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

It's such a shame for us to part

(É uma pena nos separarmos)

Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

No one ever said it would be this hard

(Mas também não disseram que seria tão difícil)

Oh take me back to the start

(Oh, me leve de volta ao começo)

Nas semanas seguintes, fora engraçado ver como James estava perdido. Ele não sabia por que Lily havia mudado sua postura a seu respeito e vê-lo agir de forma insegura era algo muito prazeroso, realmente.

Apesar de a ruiva ter cumprido sua parte no trato, Remus ainda estava relutante em perdoar o amigo. Sirius o havia magoado, de uma forma inimaginável.

\- James me chamou para ir a Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana. - Lily disse, corando.

Os dois estavam sentados em frente ao lago, ambos absortos em seus próprios estudos. Os olhos de Remus vagaram até onde ele sabia que James e Sirius estavam. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos cinzentos o encarando, tristemente.

\- E você vai? - Ele voltou-se para a garota, evitando aquele olhar que o deixava inquieto.

\- Acho que não. - Ela deu de ombros. - Bertha Jorkins me disse que ele estava aos beijos com Florence atrás das estufas ontem.

\- E você acreditou? - Remus revirou os olhos. - Todos sabem que Jorkins é uma fofoqueira sem limites. Eu sei que James não beija ninguém desde o último _Valentine's Day_.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

\- É verdade. - Lupin defendeu. - Se não acredita em mim, podemos pedir veritasserum ao Prof. Slughorn.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Não seja bobo, Remus.

Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio, voltando sua atenção para os livros por alguns minutos.

\- Então... - A ruiva começou de forma tímida e Remus teve que pressionar seus lábios para conter um sorriso. - Eu poderia até aceitar. Mas acho que iria precisar de ajuda. Você e Sirius poderiam ir conosco, para que não ficasse parecendo um encontro. - Ela sugeriu, inocentemente.

Remus semicerrou os olhos.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Evans. - Ele fingiu mau-humor. - Mas não vai funcionar. Não quero correr o risco de James me matar por interferir no primeiro encontro de vocês.

Lily ruborizou momentaneamente.

\- Além disso, acho que você esqueceu-se do meu pequeno problema peludo. - Remus deu de ombros.

Lily franziu a testa, antes de arregalar os olhos.

\- Oh! - Ela suspirou. - Eu não havia percebido que a lua cheia já estava próxima.

Remus deu de ombros.

\- Talvez James também tenha esquecido. - Ela sugeriu. - Acho que ele não marcaria um encontro sabendo que você irá precisar deles.

Remus sorriu com gosto.

\- Bem, - Ele começou, colocando um dedo no queixo, fingindo concentração. - É bom perceber que você finalmente está enxergando o lado nobre do meu querido amigo _Prongs_. Mas acredite em mim, ele jamais deixaria a oportunidade de estar com você passar. - Lily desviou o olhar, sem graça. - Além do mais, eu pedi a ele que não me acompanhasse dessa vez. Não acho que Dumbledore irá ser tão tolerante se pegá-los esgueirando-se para me ver, depois do que aconteceu e não quero que ele tenha problemas por minha causa.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

(Eu só estava analisando números e figuras)

Pulling the puzzles apart

(Montando o quebra-cabeças)

Questions of science, science and progress

(Questões da ciência, ciência e progresso)

Don't speak as loud as my heart

(Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração)

So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

(Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre)

Oh, when I rush to the start

(Oh, e eu corro para o começo)

Running in circles, chasing in tails

(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda)

Coming back as we are

(Voltando a ser como éramos)

Remus acordou no meio da noite. Ele estava na ala-hospitalar. Provavelmente a lua cheia havia passado e algum dos professores devia tê-lo trazido de _Shrieking Shack_.

Aquela havia sido sua transformação mais dolorosa até então. Nos poucos momentos em que sua mente estava lúcida, ele pensava nos amigos e na falta que eles faziam.

Ele acomodou-se melhor na cama, e já havia fechado os olhos novamente quando ouviu um ronco soar no aposento.

Remus levantou-se, assustado. Alguém estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, os braços apoiados na ponta do colchão. Demorou alguns segundos para que a mente de Remus registrasse que era Sirius quem estava ali. Seu rosto estava semicoberto por seus braços e seus cabelos, mas Remus podia ver que ele estava manchado pelo que deveriam ser lágrimas.

Aquilo fez com que o peito do maior apertasse de forma dolorosa. _"Idiota!"_ ele xingou o amigo mentalmente por fazê-lo sentir-se culpado por algo que, obviamente, não tinha culpa _"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_

\- Sirius. - Ele cutucou o moreno de maneira rude.

Sirius resmungou algo ininteligível e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Irritado, Remus estapeou a nuca exposta do garoto.

Sirius acordou, soltando um guincho de dor.

\- Pra que isso? - Sirius encarou-o, magoado, esfregando o local recentemente agredido.

\- Eu que te pergunto. - Remus lutou para manter-se irritado com o outro, apesar do olhar que estava recebendo. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Bem, - Sirius remexeu-se inquieto. - a lua cheia acabou. Eu só queria saber se você estava bem.

Remus suspirou.

\- Eu estou bem, Sirius. Você pode voltar para o dormitório agora, antes que nos coloque em problemas.

\- Mas e...

\- Eu estou cansado, Sirius. - Remus desviou os olhos. Era doloroso olhar aquele olhar machucado que o moreno o lançava. - Eu não quero discutir agora.

\- Nem eu. - Sirius gemeu. - Eu não quero mais discutir com você. Eu estou cansado disso. Quero meu amigo de volta. - Ele aumentava a velocidade que falava a cada frase, como se temesse que o outro não o deixasse terminar. – Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você, sozinho naquele lugar, durante toda a lua cheia. Eu não quero que você nunca mais passe por aquilo sozinho. Eu sei que errei. Sei que não mereço seu perdão. Sei que sou um idiota, burro, inconsequente, arrogante, que não merece nem mesmo a amizade de um _slytherin_ , mas...mas...

\- Sirius, cala a boca! - Remus resmungou, lutando para não sorrir.

Os dois mantiveram-se calados por alguns minutos. Remus sentou-se e evitava os olhos do menor. Ele não estava acostumado aquele clima desconfortável com nenhum de seus amigos e aquilo o incomodava.

\- Não me faz voltar pra lá, por favor. - A voz de Sirius estava carregada de auto piedade e Remus percebeu naquele instante que o garoto iria fazer piada de algo. - Não aguento mais ouvir o James dizer como os lábios de Lily são doces.

\- O quê você quer dizer com isso? - Remus arregalou os olhos. - Eles se beijaram?

Sirius sorriu de maneira travessa.

\- Já não era sem tempo, não é? Pessoas que se amam devem se beijar, você não acha?

Remus estava com a boca seca. Impressão sua ou Sirius o olhava de maneira convidativa? Sirius estava dando em cima dele? _"Pare de dar atenção às baboseiras que Lily te diz! Ele não está interessado em você dessa maneira!"_ o garoto se reprimiu.

\- Você não acha, Remus?

Remus engoliu em seco, notando, pela primeira vez, como estavam próximos.

\- Eu preciso descansar, Sirius. - O castanho suspirou. - A gente conversa depois.

\- Não! - Sirius agarrou seu braço, puxando-o para si. - Se você me odeia...se você não quer me ver mais, por favor, me fala. Me xingue, me bata, lance uma maldição imperdoável em mim se quiser. Eu só não aguento mais você me ignorando.

Os olhos do moreno estavam marejados. Remus engoliu em seco.

\- Eu não te odeio. - Ele murmurou, desviando o olhar do mais velho. - É só...complicado.

Sirius suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos de forma exasperada. Ele soltou uma risada descrente pelo nariz.

\- O que foi? - Remus pegou-se perguntando.

\- Só estou rindo de uma besteira que Lily disse quando voltou de Hogsmeade com James.

\- O que ela disse? - Remus não conseguiu reprimir sua curiosidade.

Sirius levantou seus olhos, olhando fixamente nos olhos castanhos.

\- Que você quer me beijar tanto quanto eu quero te beijar.

Remus engasgou e começou a tossir. Era difícil respirar enquanto ele ofegava.

\- Porque você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo.

" _O quê?"_ ele arregalou os olhos, espantado. Prendendo a respiração _"Isso é algum tipo de piada?"_.

\- Respira, Moony. - Sirius sussurrou, sua voz saiu rouca e exigente. - Eu vou te beijar agora, Remus. Se você não quer isso. Essa é a hora pra dizer.

Remus piscou, atônito. E foi pego de surpresa, quando os lábios de Sirius tocaram os seus. Primeiramente ele não respondeu. Seu corpo congelara. Mas quando o moreno inclinou-se sobre ele, agarrando sua nuca, ele entreabriu a boca, permitindo que a língua de Sirius a invadisse.

Algumas horas depois, ou alguns milésimos de segundos, tudo dependia de como a pessoa analisava as coisas, Sirius se afastou, encarando o outro em expectativa.

\- Parece que Lily estava certa afinal. - Sirius sorriu de forma presunçosa. - Você não se afastou.

\- Só porque você não me deu tempo para responder.

Os olhos do moreno fecharam-se de forma dolorosa por alguns instantes e seu rosto se contorceu.

\- Isso magoa, Remus. - Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões quando enfim abriu os olhos. - Por favor, fala que ela não estava brincando comigo. - Sirius suplicou de uma forma insegura, que não combinava nada com ele.

Remus agarrou a frente das vestes de Sirius. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Se você me magoar de novo, eu juro...

Sirius avançou em sua direção, calando-o com outro beijo.

\- Eu prometo. Nunca mais vou te magoar. Nunca mais vou fazer outra besteira como aquela. Eu te amo, Monny.

\- Eu também te amo, meu pulguento!

Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

It's such a shame for us to part

(É uma pena nos separarmos)

Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

No one ever said it would be this hard

(Mas também não disseram que seria tão difícil)

Oh take me back to the start

(Oh, me leve de volta ao começo)


End file.
